Really!
by Vienta Pink
Summary: Donghae tertawa hambar yang perlahan menjadi tawa miris yang memilukan hati. Donghae tertawa. Ya! Dia tertawa, menertawai kebodohan dirinya yang dulu begitu mudahnya berburuk sangka pada sahabat tersanyangnya. FF HaeHyuk, GS chap 4 is UP,RnR
1. Chapter 1

**REALLY?**

**[ Main Pairing: HaeHyuk/EunHae ]**

**[ Warning: Genderswitch, OOC ]**

**[ Genre: Hurt / Romance, Friendship ]**

**[ Rate: T ]**

**..o..**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tidak memedulikan panggilan ibunya yang hendak mencegat kepergiannya. Ia terus berlari sembari mengusap matanya yang terus terasa basah. Ia tidak sedikitpun menanggapi apa tanggapan orang saat ini padanya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya. 'menemuinya secepat yang kubisa'.

"Hhh- Hhh- Hhh.." si gadis kecil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia kini membungkuk dikarenakan tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah berlari tadi.

"Hhh.. akhirnya.. akhirnya! Aku.. aku sampaihh Hhh- Hhh-" badan gadis kecil itu sekarang bergerak naik. Kini ia sudah kembali berdiri dengan tegap, meski jantungnya masih berdegub kencang. Entah apa yang membuat jantungnya tidak berdetak normal. Mungkin karena terpompa terlalu kuat saat ia berlari tadi? Atau karena perasaannya? Entahlah. Ia yang masih kecil belum mengerti arti dari deguban didadanya.

Senyum manis terkembang diwajah gadis kecil itu, menambah kesan menawan pada raut wajahnya, ya manis, jika saja wajah itu tidak tampak kusut saat ini. Ia mengusap matanya. Menyeka jejar airmata yang terukir diwajah putih mulus miliknya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah rumah mewah. Terus saja senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. Ia terus melangkah dan melangkah, sampai ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah megah itu.

"Ah- AHJUMAA!" panggilnya seriang mungkin. Ia tidak mau tampak sedih seperti tadi. Ia kemudian memasang wajah ceria yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini.

Lama ia menunggu hingga seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya. "Hyukkie.. ada apa?" tanya sang wanita ramah. Wanita itu kini berlutut, men-sejajar-kan tinggi badannya dengan si gadis kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap butiran keringat yang meleleh diwajah sang gadis.

"Fishy dimana, Jumma" gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis hingga wanita paruh baya didepannya ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum gadis kecil itu.

"Mianhe.. tapi Fishy sedang tidak mau diganggu chagy!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan berat hati. Saat itu juga hati gadis kecil itu serasa diremas. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Detik berikutnya ia menutup matanya yang kembali basah dengan lengan kecil miliknya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak kuat lagi. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak saat itu. Namun suara wanita paruh baya tadi yang berusaha menenangkannya, akhirnya meredam keinginan gadis kecil itu untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia hanya terisak kecil, ya! Hanya terisak kecil.

**|| Flashback:**

Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia kelihatan tidak bersemangat saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah setengah hari sahabat terbaiknya tidak mengunjunginya. Gadis kecil itu bingung. Ia yakin sepertinya sang sahabat sedang kesal padanya.

Hyukjae kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kenapa dia belum mengajakku bermain yah? Emang aku ada salah ya?"

Hyukjae perlahan turun dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela kecil tempat ia biasa menunggu seseorang untuk mengajaknya bermain.

'Ckleek!'

Hyukjae membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin sore menyambutnya dengan menerpa halus wajahnya menyebabkan rambut panjang sang gadis kecil itu melayang-layang, seirama dengan hembusan angin.

"Kamu dimana? Lama sekali!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mendengus kesal. Wajah manisnya seakan pudar, tersamarkan oleh rasa sedikit kesal dan bosan yang memaksa hinggap diwajahnya.

'DEG'

"Eh?" kaget Hyukjae ketika otot disekitar tulang pipinya berdenyut pelan. Tangannya terangangkat menyentuh bagian yang tadi berdenyut itu. Seketika itu juga perasaan tidak nyaman menyeruak masuk kealam hatinya.

Sejenak Hyukjae mulai berpikir, apa arti dari denyutan tadi hingga perasaan gundah sekarang.

"**Kau tau Hyukie, kalau bagian sini berdenyut artinya kau akan menangis!"** kalimat salah satu teman perempuan Hyukjae itu kini terngiang ditelinganya. Saat mengatakan hal itu, teman Hyukjae kemudian menyentuh bagian yang lunak diatas tulang pipi Hyukjae, guna menunjukkan lokasi denyutan yang ia maksud.

"Aku akan menangis ya? Tapi untuk apa?" Hyukjae menerawang jauh, tatapannya seakan meminta angin untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hhh.. Andai ikan itu datang, aku kan tenang sekarang." merasa bosan menunggu didepan jendela, Hyukjae membalik badannya dan kembali naik keatas kasur empuk berwarna baby blue miliknya. Ia merebahkan dirinya nyaman diatas tempat tidur kesayangannya itu.

'DEG!'

Kembali denyutan itu dirasakan oleh Hyukjae. Dan saat itu juga, perasaan tidak tenang bergemul dalam hati gadis kecil itu.

"Aish! Ada apa sih!" ucap Hyukjae kesal sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jantungnya kini berdebar tidak karuan. "Hae!" panggil Hyukjae tanpa sadar.

'Tok- Tok- Tok!'

Bunyi ketukan pintu kamar itu sedikit mengejutkan Hyukjae. Ia mengelus dadanya seakan-akan menyuruh debaran didadanya untuk menenang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya itu.

"Umma.." wanita yang dipanggil 'Umma' itu tersenyum kepada Hyukjae –anaknya-. Wanita itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menuntunnya kearah tempat tidur Hyukjae. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk.

Tangan sang Umma mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae. "Hyukie, kau bertengkar?"

"Annio.." jawab Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenama Umma?" lanjutnya sambil menatap heran Ummanya.

"Ini, Umma temukan didepan pintu sayang, dari Donghae." Mendengar nama sahabat disebutkan, tangan kecil Hyukjae dengan cepat mengambil kertas kecil dari tangan Ummanya. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia membuka kertas itu yang semula terlipat-lipat.

'**Untuk: Hyukjae-ssi'**

Satu kata diawal itu sudah membuat Hyukjae merasa semakin tidak tenang. Biasanya sang sahabat menyebut Hyukjae dengan panggilan 'My Mongkey'. Jelek memang. Hyukjae sendiri kesal dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi itulah panggilan sayang sanabatnya untuk dirinya. Dan kini sahabatnya memanggil namanya secara formal. Tentu ini membuat bingung Hyukjae.

'**Mian, aku sudah tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi'**

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Hyukjae. Kenapa? Kenapa sang sahabat tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi?

'**Kau sudah membuatku malu! Aku malu didepan Jessica.'**

Jessica? Ya! Gadis cantik yang menjadi pujaan setiap namja disekolah Hyukjae. Teman Hyukjae! Tepatnya sahabat perempuan Hyukjae.

'**Kau kan yang mengatakan pada Jessica kalau aku suka menangis? Kau kan yang mengatakan pada Jessica kalau aku hanya pura-pura bersikap pemberani, padahal sebenarnya aku ini penakut? Kau juga kan yang mengatakan pada Jessica bahwa hanya kau sahabatku, aku tidak punya sahabat laki-laki untuk diajak bermain game dan sebagainya?**

**Kau jahat Hyukjae! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!'**

**Sign: Lee Donghae**

Terjawab sudah rasa tidak nyaman yang dari tadi terus menguasai perasaan Hyukjae. Mata gadis kecil itu kini mulai berkaca kaca. Dan, kalimat terakhir sukses membuat air mata Hyukjae tumpah. Ia tidak kuat lagi membendung rasa sakit yang amat teramat sakit dalam dadanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat sahabat yang benar-benar kau sayangi sepenuh hatimu, sahabat yang amat sangat kau cintai, kini mengatakan benci padamu! Benci!

Segera dipeluknya erat sang Umma berharap, mendapat sedikit kekuatan untuk menerima sakit dihatinya. Namun tidak bisa! Hal itu tidak mengurangi luka hati Hyukjae saat ini. Sang Umma ikut berlinang air mata, menatap putri tunggal semata wayangnya menangis. Menangis karena dibenci oleh orang yang amat berarti dalam hidup putrinya.

"Hyukie.. sudah chagi! Jangan-"

"Umma, Fishy bohongkan? Ia hanya ingin mengerjaikukan?" potong Hyukjae. Umma Hyukjae menatap miris pada putrinya. Kembali tangannya mengalung dikepala Hyukjae, membawa anaknya kembali dalam dekapan hangatnya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Umma, ja.. hiks.. Jawab!" tuntut Hyukjae disela isak tangisnya.

"Umma harus bilang apa Hyukie? Surat itu Donghae seniri yang memberikannya." Ungkap sang Umma lemah.

Mendengar pernyataan sang Umma, buru-buru Hyukjae menarik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Ummanya. Ia berlari cepat meninggalkan sang Umma yang berusaha mengejarnya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga ia berhasil keluar rumah, berlari semakin jauh tanpa memedulikan sang Umma yang terus meneriaki namanya.

**||Flashback off!-**

**..o..**

Seorang gadis kecil itu kini berdiri di samping sebuah dinding bangunan (rumah) mewah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap jendela yang berada dilantai dua.

"HAE!" panggil gadis kecil itu.

"HAEEEE!" ia masih berusaha meneriaki nama sahabatnya.

"HAEE!"

"Hyukie, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" pinta seorang wanita paruh baya. Suaranya terdengar membujuk sigadis kecil agar mau pulang bersamanya.

"Annio Umma, aku mau Fishy mendengar penjelasanku." Kembali si gadis kecil meneriaki nama sahabatnya. Namun sia-sia. Yang dipanggil tidak juga kunjung menjawab.

"Haee-" suara si gadis kecil merendah. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Ia lelah terus melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti ini. Tatapannya memudar karena air yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Hyukie," panggil seorang lagi wanita paruh baya yang juga sedari tadi menatap iba pada gadis kecil itu. "Hyukie, pulanglah, nanti Jumma yang akan jelaskan pada Hae. Jumma akan jelaskan kalau dia hanya salah paham." Wanita paruh baya itu mengenggam tangan Hyukie sayang.

"Iya chagi. Kau sudah kelelahan, lebih baik kita pulang yah!" bujuk sang Umma. Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ia melepaskan tangan Ahjummanya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Ummanya.

"Umma, aku lelah!" hampir saja kedua wanita paruh baya itu menangis melihat keadaan gadis kecil itu saat ini. Tapi syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi. Dengan tersenyum Umma gadis itu memindahkan berat tubuh anaknya, Umma gadis itu menggendong anaknya. Tangannya kirinya mengelus sayang kepala anaknya yang kini terbenam dibahunya.

"Teukie-ya, kami pulang, sampaikan salamku dan Hyukie pada Hae." pamit Umma gadis kecil itu ramah.

"Ne, Heenim, maafkan anakku."

"Gwechanayo!" detik berikutnya Heechul melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang tengah merasa bersalah pada gadis kecil nan manis -Hyukjae.

"Umma!" panggil Hyukjae pelan.

"Eum?" jawab sang Heechul sambil tersenyum manis. Kepalanya bergerak mendekat ke kepala putrinya dan mengecup sayang kepala putrinya.

"Aku lelah!" ungkap Hyukjae. Ummanya tertawa miris. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia mengerti apa yang putrinya rasakan saat ini.

"Ne, Umma tahu!"

"Umma, bernyanyilah untukku." pinta Hyukjae. Heechul tersenyum sebentar lalu mulai bernyanyi untuk putri tercintanya. Airmatanya mengalir saat ia menyanyikan lagu 'It Has To Be You!'.

Sepanjang jalan pulang ia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk putrinya. Meski ia tahu, putrinya telah tertidur bahkan saat ia baru menyanyikan seperempat dari lagu itu diawal.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Umma sakit!" umma gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ia terus berjalan pelan. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru yang nantinya akan membuat risih tidur lelap anaknya.

..o..

***Enam tahun kemudian!***

"_Hae.. hiks! Jangan benci aku Hae, hiks! Jangan, hiks!"_

"_Hae.. hiks- Aku.. aku- jangan benci aku Hae, hiks!"_

"_Hae~ _

"**HYUKIE!"**

**.**

**Donghae Pov:**

.

"HYUKIE!"

Teriakku ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Nafasku menderu dengan cepat sedikit keringat tampak meleleh dikeningku. Segera kuambil gelas kaca bening berisikan air mineral yang memang biasa aku siapkan sebelum tidur. Perlahan, kutegak air mineral itu, dan berhasil. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.

Ya! Aku bermimpi lagi. mimpi yang selama enam tahun ini terus saja setia menjadi kembang tidurku. Memang tidak setiap malam aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Namun ada saat tertentu aku memimpikan hal ini. Dan mimpi ini selalu sama. Aku selalu memimpikan Hyukie yang menangis dan memohon agar aku tidak membencinya.

Ini mungkin bentuk rasa dari bersalahku.

Hyukie.. anni.. namanya Lee Hyukjae, sahabat kecilku.

Sahabat? Apa masih pantas aku menganggapnya sahabat? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Lee Hyukjae, seorang gadis yang enam tahun lalu adalah sahabatku. Dia seumuranku, ah.. tidak, dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Tapi aku tidak pernah memanggilnya Noona. Kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama, berbagi dan… yah.. kedekatan kami bahkan seperti saudara kembar.

Lee Hyukjae, gadis kecil yang meninggalkanku, mungkin sudah melupakan karena kebodohanku. Aku menyakitinya karena kesalahpahamanku. Aku yang dengan sepihak memutuskan tali persahabatan kami.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh saat itu. Aku membiarkan Hyukie menangis hingga kelelahan hari itu. Aku ingin memeluknya dan menyuruhnya diam dan menemaninya sampai ia tertidur. Tapi yang aku lakukan? Aku membiarkannya terus menangis. Aku tidak memperdulikan panggilannya.

Dan sekarang aku menyesal. Menyesal setelah mengetahui ia pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku semakin menyesal saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang membuat Hyukie harus meninggalkanku.

.

**|| Flashback on:**

**Still Donghae Pov:**

**.**

Aku sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara isak tangis dari Hyukie. Sakit memang saat ini mengetahui kenyataan aku tengah membuat Hyukie menangis. Tapi menurutku itu tidak seberapa dibanding dengan perasaan maluku tadi didepan Jessica.

Hyukie sangat jahat mengatakan aku ini yang bukan-bukan pada Jessica.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Jessica sendiri yang menyakan kepadaku. Aku yang kaget sontak bertanya balik padanya. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Jessica hanya terkekeh saat itu. Aku tidak tahu arti dari kekehannya itu. Daripada kupusingkan, dengan sepihak kuputuskan Jessica sedang menertawaiku dan mungkin saat ini menganggapku cowok lemah atau mungkin banci?

Pemikiranku membuatku menatap horror pada Jessica. Aku yang saat itu sedang asyik bermain ayunan ditaman dekat rumah, kini sudah tidak merasa nyaman lagi.

"Ternyata.. kamu.." ucap Jessica menggantung karena ia masih terus terkekeh. "Hyukie.. dia.. polos sekali." lanjut Jessica yang berhasil membuatku marah. Sangat marah. Jadi Hyukie, Kau!

Aku berdiri dari ayunanku. "DIAM!" teriakku yang berhasil membungkam Jessica. Aku meliriknya sebentar. "Donghae.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku membuang muka darinya kemudian berlari. Berlari pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang tengah memanggil namaku.

'Hyuk! Aku benci padamu!'

.

..o..

Umma, mengetok pintu kamarku sambil menyerukan namaku. Aku tidak mau membuat Umma khawatir. Langsung saja aku membukakan pintu kamarku.

Umma tersenyum sekilas padaku. Aku yakin Umma mau membicarakan perihal Yeoja jahat itu –Hyukie. "Umma, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang! Dia jahat!" ucapku sukses membuat Umma memelototkan matanya. Hm.. biasanya jika Umma meatapku dengan mata melotot seperti itu, ia tidak setuju dengan ungkapanku dan akan memarahiku.

"Hae.. dengar, kau- "Umma" aku memotong kalimat Ummaku. Tidak sopan memang, tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku harus membicarakan Yeoja itu saat ini.

"Baiklah, biar kau yang merenungkannya sendiri. Siapa yang jahat sebenarnya? Dan selama kau merenungkannya, Umma tidak mengijinkanmu keluar rumah, bahkan sekolah sekalipun!" titah Umma telak. Aku tidak melawan karena menurutku itu juga baik, setidaknya dalam beberapa hari aku tidak akan bertemu Hyukjae.

..o..

Baik, ini sudah hari ketigaku 'merenung'. Dan menjadi hari ketigaku pula absen disekolah. Dan otomatis hari ini juga merupakan hari ketigaku tidak bertemu Hyukjae.

Anni! Aku tidak merindukannya. Aku hanya kepikiran tentangnya saja. Entah mengapa setiap aku memikirkannya, aku selalu merasa gelisah.

..o..

Aku memutuskan sekolah hari ini. Umma mengijinkanku karena memang sekolahku hanya memberikan ijin untuk muridnya tidak hadir hanya tiga hari.

.

Aku duduk ditempat dudukku. Rasanya aku merindukan kelasku. Aku tidak melihat Hyukjae tadi, apa dia sudah masuk kekelas? Mungkin! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Memikirkan sahabat yang jahat seperti dia.

..o..

"Donghae!" panggil seseorang yang sudah kukenali, Jessica. Mau apa dia?

"Hn.. Maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku yakin kau pasti mengiraku akan menjelek-jelekkanmu, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bersalah. Aku mencoba manyibukan diriku. Berlakon seakan-akan aku tidak memperdulikan Jessica yang tengah menjelaskan kesalah pahamanku.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku hanya mau meyakinkan, apa benar kau yang disukai sahabatku!" sambungnya. Meyakinkan? Maksudnya? Aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmua apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahu, sebelumnya, Hyukie kupaksa memberitahuku tentang namja yang ia sukai. Dia hanya memberitahuku tentang sifat namja itu. Dan saat itu, aku langsung kepikiran, namja itu adalah kau Donghae. Tapi aku masih belum yakin, sampai aku menanyaimu waktu itu."

"Maksunya apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Jujur, aku masih bingung dengan maksud Jessica. Sifat namja yang disukai Hyukie ada padaku?

"Hah~" Jessica menghela napas berat. "Hyukie, menyu-kai-mu Dong-hae!" ucapnya penuh penekanan yang berhasil membuatku membulatkan mataku. Jessica terkekeh kecil melihat reaksiku.

"Kau harus temui dia! Arra? Tapi dirumahnya!" perintah Jessica yang kembali membuatku heran.

"Kenapa harus dirumahnya?"

"Hyukie sejak kemarin tidak masuk, Donghae!" Jessica memberitahuku. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Lanjut Jessica.

Saat itu entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Aku rasanya mau cepat-cepat pulang, membelikan susu strawberry kesukaan Hyukie dan menemuinya dirumah. Hyukie, tunggu sebentar lagi! Kita akan bermain lagi.

.

**|| Flashback Off!**

Aku tidak menyangka, aku begitu emosional saat masih kecil, ternyata Hyukie menyukaiku. Dan ehm.. aku juga menyukainya saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang, sampai enam tahun berlalu.

Aku yang masih bocah saat itu dengan semangatnya berlari menuju rumah Hyukie. Dari jauh, aku sudah keheranan, masalahnya rumah Hyukie sepi. Mobil Ahjussi Hangeng juga tidak ada. Tapi aku yang masih kecil tidak memusingkan hal itu. Aku terus saja dengan riangnya berlari kecil menuju rumah Hyukie sambil menenteng plastic kecil yang berisi tiga botol susu strawberry.

.

"Tuan Hae" ucap bibi yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Hyukie dimana bibi? Boleh aku menemuinya? Apa dia sakit?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada bibi itu. Aku ingat jelas saat-saat ini. Bibi itu tersenyum kecut kepadaku. Ia kemudian berjongkok men-sejajarkan tinggi badannya denganku.

"Tuan, Nona Hyukie, dia sudah tidak ada disini."

'DEG..'

'Apa maksud bibi ini? Hyukie tidak ada disini? Lalu dimana? Dirumahku?' itulah yang Donghae kecil pikirkan. Polos bukan?

"Nona Hyukie mengalami kecelakaan Tuan. Dan dia diharuskan berangkat ke tempat yang jauh sekali!" haha.. saat itu aku hanya terdiam. Aku terus mematung didepan bibi itu yang sudah sesegukan karena menangis. Tempat jauh itu adalah Canada. Jauh sekali bukan.

.

Pulang dari rumah Hyukie, aku langsung menuju rumahku. Aku berjalan sangat lemas, hingga aku limbung dan terjatuh. Beruntungnya saat itu terjatuh didepan pagar rumahku dan saat itu, Ummaku berada dihalaman rumahku.

Umma yang kaget melihatku tersungkur ditanah langsung menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku. Ummaku memang peka akan perasaan orang yang berharga baginya.

Sesaat setelah Umma memelukku, airmataku bak air terjun mengalir deras turun dari mataku. Aku menyebut nama 'Hyukie' disela isak tangisku. Umma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku berusaha menenangkan aku yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hyukie kecilku pergi dariku. Pergi ketempat yang jauh. Sampai sekarang, aku masih merutuki kebodohanku dulu. Aku, -Donghae kecil, yang membiarkan yeoja yang paling berharga pergi meninggalkanku.

Dari bibi dirumah Hyukie, aku mengetahui hal yang membuat Hyukie kecelakaan. Aku baru berani bertanya setelah dua bulan Hyukie pergi ke Canada.

Kata bibi itu, Semalam sebelum kecelakaan Hyukie, ia menangis sesegukkan. Ia terus mengumpat dirinya karena telah membuat Donghae kecil marah padanya. Ia kemudian lari dari rumah menuju rumahku. Dijalan, ia tidak memperhatikan kiri-kanan sehingga ia tertabrak oleh mobil Box yang supirnya tengah mengantuk.

Hyukie kecil langsung tak sadarkan diri. Untungnya supir itu bertanggung jawab dan mengantarkan Hyukie kerumah sakit.

Akibat kecelakaan itu, Hyukie menderita cedera berat. Dokter yang didatangkan langsung dari Seoul kedesaku menyarankan agar Hyukie dibawa keluar negeri untuk menerima perawatan disana.

Setiap mengingat cerita ini, air mataku menetes. Hatiku bagai tertohok. Aku menyesal. Menyesal membuat Hyukie menderita. Aku memang namja jahat yang membuat wanita yang kucintai menderita. Ya, sekarang, aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Aku mencintainya.

**Donghae Pov End!**

.

..o..

.

**Author Pov:**

**-Skip time-**

"**Harapanku saat ini agar dia bisa kembali kesini. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku padanya. Enam tahun, tidakkah itu waktu yang lama untukku terus menunggumu Hyukie? Tidakkah enam tahun penyesalanku terlalu lama Hyukie? **

**Aku menginginkanmu sekarang! kemabalilah, dan aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku berjanji!"**

Kata-kata itulah yang dibuat Donghae saat ini. Ia menuliskan kata-kata itu pada selembar kertas merah muda berbentuk persegi empat. Donghae kemudian melipat-lipat kertas itu hingga terbentuklah origami bangau kecil. Entah itu sudah bangau ke-seribu-berapa yang dibuat Donghae. Ia tidak pernah mengumpulkan dan menghitungnya. Ia akan langsung melemparkan bangau itu keSungai Han. Dengan harapan, perasaannya terbawa arus dan sampai pada gadis manis yang enam tahun lalu meninggalkannya.

"HYUK! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENUNGGUMU! JIKA KAU PULANG NANTI MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU. KITA BUAT ANAK YANG BANYAK DAN MENJADIKAN MEREKA GRUP IDOLA SEPERTI SUPER JUNIOR! KAU DENGAR?" teriak Donghae tanpa memperdulikan reaksi orang-orang yang mendengar teriakkannya.

Setelah berteriak dengan pedenya seperti tadi, Donghae langsung tersenyum puas. Ya, hanya dengan cara ini, ia merasa penyesalannya sedikit berkurang.

Yang diteriakkannya tadi bukan hanya sekedar janji anak umur enam belas tahun. Melainkan janji seorang laki-laki dewasa. Meski rintangannya akan sulit nantinya, ia harus optimis. Ia harus optimis menantikan Hyukienya. Donghae tersenyum puas sekali lagi.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari Sungai Han. Dengan langkah ringan, ia berlari kecil pulang menuju rumahnya. "Hyukie, saranghae."

.

.

.

.

.

author area:

hah~ lama dah ga publish,

mian author datang publishnya FF baru bukan yang itu *lirik releasing -'o'-

yah.. biasalah mampet ide XDDD

.

okedah,, yang baca must Review nya...

author tunggu ripiunya..

.

oya, author berencana mw publish FF di FB, ada yang mau ditag?

ini Fb author Soraya Park (jungsoo_aya . parkyahoo . com *haps spasi*)

yang mau temenan via twitter reint_park

.

Review Please^^


	2. first feel

**Really?**

**Main pairing : HaeHyuk / EunHae**

**Warning: Genderswitch, OOC**

**Genre: Hurt / Romance, Friendship**

**..o..**

**-At Canada!**

**.**

**Author pov:**

Seorang gadis belia tengah termangu didepan jendela besar kamarnya. Hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya membuat rambut halusnya menari dengan indahnya. Wajah Asianya yang putih dan mulus membuat parasnya begitu enak dipandang mata. Namun, ada yang merusak keelokan wajah Asia gadis itu. Matanya. Matanya memantulkan pancaran yang seolah menyatakan betapa tidak bahagianya hidupgadis itu saat ini. Hingga berdampak pada wajahnya yang menyiratkan ekspresi datar.

Ia saat ini sedang duduk diatas kursi besinya. Sambil memandang indahnya karya agung Sang Pencipta. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia perhatikan. Siapapun yang mendekati gadis korea itu, mereka akan tahu. tatapannya kosong. Gadis itu termangu. Melamunkan sesuatu yang ia sendiripun tidak tahu apa itu.

.

"Hyuk!" panggil wanita paruh baya itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran gadis belia itu dari lamunannya. "Makan dulu! Chagi!" lanjut sang wanita sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikasur empuk anak gadisnya, Hyukjae.

"Ne, Umma." kedua telapak tangan gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu itu menyentuh bagian atas dua roda besar yang terdapat dikedua sisi kursi tempat duduknya saat ini. Sedikit didorongnya kedepan kedua roda itu agar dapat berputar. Ia terus mendorong kedua roda besar itu sehingga berhasil membuat tubuhnya yang tengah duduk dikursi itu 'seakan' berjalan menuju Ummanya.

Satu suapan masuk.

Dua suapan.

Tiga suapan dan seterusnya.

Sang Umma tersenyum simpul menyaksikan acara makan siang anak tunggalnya itu. Lahap! Itulah yang membuat sang Umma senang. Hyukjae, -nama gadis manis itu- pun ikut tersenyum. Pipinya yang menggembung karena diisi oleh makanan dan matanya yang sedikit menyipit serta ukiran senyum yang dibuat oleh kedua bibir merah muda miliknya sukses membuat aura manis alaminya keluar.

"Kau lahap, chagi! Dengan begini kau akan cepat sembuh," ucap sang Umma penuh harap. Namun berbeda dengan keadaan putrinya. Hyukjae tersenyum hambar sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Sebenarnya nafsunya sudah hilang saat sang Umma menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan cepat sembuh. Namun karena ia merasa sang Umma sudah repot memasak untuknya, dengan terpaksa ia terus melanjutkan santap siangnya.

"Apalagi jika kau mau mengikuti terapi itu sayang!" oke, sekarang nafsu makan Hyukjae benar-benar hilang. Tangannya berhenti menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya.

"Aku kanyang!" ucapnya datar sambil menyerahkan piring makannya pada sang Umma. Ia memutar kembali kursi rodanya sehingga membelakangi Ummanya. Hyukjae menggigit pelan bibir soft pink miliknya.

"Hyukjae, berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" pinta sang Umma dengan suara lembutnya.

"Bersikap yang bagaimana Umma?" tanya Hyukjae balik. Meski sebenarnya ia tau apa maksud dari Ummanya. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menekan perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti sekarang ini!" kali ini sang Umma sedikit member penekanan. Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menatap datar kedepan.

"Hhh-" satu dengusan nafas berat dari Umma Hyukjae. "Sampai kapan kau betah menghabiskan waktumu diatas kursi roda itu Hyukjae?"

"Entahlah, lagi pula tidak mungkin juga aku sembuh!" kini Umma Hyukjae menatap punggung anaknya tak percaya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah lain untuk menghela nafas yang terengar berat.

"Enam tahun Hyukie! Enam tahun kita di Kanada! Enam tahun Umma dan Appa mengusahakan untuk kesembuhanmu! Kau sadar itu?"

Hyukjae terhenyak. Perlahan diputarnya kembali kursi roda itu dan kini ia tengah menghadap Ummanya. Mata Hyukjae langsung bertemu dengan mata Ummanya yang berkaca-kaca saat ini. "Umma.."

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh Hyuk, sedangkan keinginan untuk sembuh pun kau tidak punya!" dua tetes airmata turun dari mata Heechul –Umma Hyukjae. Ia miris mengingat bagaimana anaknya selalu menolak saat akan menghadapi perawatan kesembuhannya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat itu.

"Umma tersiksa Hyuk! Umma sakit jika melihat anak Umma hidup diatas kursi roda! Umma sakit mengetahui kau lumpuh Hyuk!" sang Umma kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya. Hyukjae juga ikut megukir jejak air diwajahnya. Namun ia tidak terisak. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam.

Perlahan isak tangis Heechul sedikit mereda. Cepat-cepat Hyukjae menghapus jejak airmata diwajahnya. "Kau tahu Hyuk, saat dokter mengatakan kau bisa sembuh dengan terapi, Umma senang. Terlampau senang hingga Umma tidak tidur malamnya untuk mempersiapkanmu besoknya." Heechul tersenyum hambar saat kenangan itu berputar dikepalanya.

"Tapi apa yang kau perbuat? Kau malah menolaknya! Kau membuat Umma hilang harapan! Kau.. Aishh~ kenapa Umma malah menyalahkanmu?" dengan telapak tangan yang berlapis kulit putih susu milik Heechul, ia menghapus air yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju anaknya yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya.

Heechul merangkul anak gadisnya yang duduk dengan manisnya diatas kursi roda miliknya. Sedikit rasa sakit hinggap dihati Heechul, yang harus menerima kenyataan anaknya lumpuh.

Tidak! Bukan itu yang membuat hatinya serasa teriris. Tapi karena tekad kuat anaknya yang entah kenapa tak mau mengikuti terapi sejak enam tahun lalu. Dan hasilnya, saat ini ia harus hidup bersama benda mati berbentuk kursi yang memiliki dua roda besar dikedua sisinya.

"Maafkan Umma chagi! Maafkan Umma."

**Hyukjae Pov:**

Inilah aku sekarang gadis cacat! Heh.. sebenarnya aku bisa saja sembuh sejak lama melalui proses terapi oleh dokter yang merawatku. Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Aku ingin melihat rasa bersalah dari wajah seseorang. Aku ingin melihat seseorang itu menyesal! Aku ingin melihat orang itu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpaku enam tahun yang lalu!

Enam tahun yang lalu! Aku adalah gadis yang bodoh. Andai malam itu aku tidak menemuinya! Andai malam itu aku tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk menemuinya! Aku tidak akan cacat seperti ini!

Sekarang, lihat betapa menderitanya Ummaku. Betapa sakitnya hati Ummaku! Dan betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat Ummaku menangis. Menangis karena aku! Aku memang bodoh tidak mau mengikuti terapi itu. Tapi aku tidak mau sembuh sampai aku melihat orang itu menderita karena menyebabkan aku menjadi begini! Aku membencinya! AKU BENCI KAU LEE DONGHAE!

Katakan aku egois. Menyalahkannya atas semua yang kualami. Ya! Aku memang egois, sama egoisnya dengan namja itu yang tidak memaafkanku padahala aku sahabatnya.

Umma memelukku hangat. Rasa bersalah langsung masuk menyelimuti hatiku. Ingin aku melakukan terapi itu. Ingin rasanya aku melihat wajah bahagia Umma ketika aku bisa kembali berjalan. Tapi kembali, egois mengusai diriku.

** -Skip time-**

**Canada, 5.00 a.m.**

**.**

"Hey! Bangun!"

"…."

"Hyuk! Bangun, sudah pagi!"

"eng.. aku ngantuk.."

"Annio! Ayo! Seorang gadis yang bukan remaja lagi jangan bangun siang! Tidak baik!"

"Aishh! Jangan ganggu.."

"Annio.. ini tugasku kan! Kau yang memintaku membangunkanmu sebelum aku pergi sekolah! Ayo Hyukie, bangun!"

"Andwe.."

"Hyuk kalau kau tidak bangun akan aku lakukan itu dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu.. dua.. ti.."

"ANDWE! JANGAN CIUM AKU JUNSU!"

Ya Tuhan, untung aku langsung bangun! Aku tidak mau namja bersuara lumba-lumba disampingku ini mengambil ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak rela!

"Hah~ kalau begitu saja baru kau bisa bangun!" namja itu mendengus dan memasang raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Mianhe!" ujarku semiris mungkin.

"Ya! Jangan pasang wajah itu." Dengusnya kesal. Aku hanya terrkekeh kecil. Melihat wajah kesalnya itu benar-benar menghiburku.

"Kau sudah mau kesekolah?" tanyaku sambil memasang senyum termanisku.

"Ne, tapi sebelumnya.." jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pipi kirinya. Aku memicingkan mataku pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti!" perintahnya yang membuatku kembali terkekeh geli. Jika seperti ini, ia terlihat seperti adik keclku saja.

"Arraseo!" aku kemudian menumpu badanku dikedua tanganku untuk membantuku duduk. Dan setelah berhasil duduk, aku menutup mataku mendekatkan wajahku kewajah Junsu dan kemudian..

'CUP'

Aku mendaratkan sekilas bibirku dipipi kiri Junsu. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian.

"Ya! Aku akan semangat hari ini!" ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar kamarku. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamarku, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan kubalas pastinya.

Junsu, teman namja yang sangat baik padaku. Ia sebenarnya menyukaiku. Ia bahkan sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi tentu saja kutolak. Ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku bahkan normal, tidak sepertiku.

Aku beruntung bisa mengenal Junsu meski cara yang mempertemukan kami awalnya buruk.

Jangan salah paham dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Itu sudah biasa. Aku mencium pipinya bukan untuk menggodanya. Aku tidak serendah itu. Itu bukti dariku bahwa aku menyayanginya yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri.

Ia berhasil mengembalikan aku. Jujur, dulu aku hampir seperti mayat hidup yang kesepian, hanya Umma dan Appa yang mau menemaniku. Aku juga pernah dicela saat aku masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya disini karena keadaan ab-normalku. Hingga diputuskan aku mengikuti program home schooling.

Junsu satu-satunya namja yang dengan semangat menemaniku hingga sekarang.

.

Aku menyeret badanku menuju pinggir ranjangku. Lalu kemudian kupindahkan tubuhku agar posisiku terduduk diatas kursi roda. Tidak susah bagiku yang sudah enam tahun melakukannya.

Hah~ enam tahun ya! Lama sekali sudah aku hidup diatas kursi ini. Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan hidup seperti ini.

Tapi ini pilihanku. Pilihan yang harus aku pertahankan dan selesaikan. Aku tidak mungkin mundur sekarang. itu bukan sifatku!

Aku segera memutar roda kursiku untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Ini juga tidak sulit bagiku. Ditambah lagi rumah ini tidak ada tangga. Jadi Umma dan Appa tidak perlu khawatir padaku.

.

Aku sampai didapur. Kulihat Umma tengah memasak. Dan..

"APPA!" panggilku senang. Appa menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca Koran dan langsung berjalan mendekatiku. Aku sangat merindukan Appaku. Appa itu seorang pengusaha yang sibuk, jadi aku jarang bertemu Appa. Appa lebih sering berada di China-Korea-Japa daripada di Kanada. Berkumpul bersama kami.

"Anak Appa sudah bangun!" ucap Appa kemudian mengecup sayang keningku.

"Ne, Junsu yang membangunkanku." Laporku dengan tersenyum lebar. Appa juga tersenyum, membuat wajahnya yang kecina-cinaan manjadi tampan. Appa lalu berdiri dan berjalan kebelakangku kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku menuju meja makan.

"Pagi chagi" ucap Umma kemudian mengecup sayang pipi kananku. Aku masih merasa bersalah pada Umma tentang kejadian kemaren. Aku belum sempat minta maaf. Ketika Umma selesai memelukku, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. aku tidur terlalu lelap sampai makan pun terlupakn olehku.

"Kau sudah memaafkan Umma?" tanya Umma.

"Tentu saja, Umma! Lagipula itu bukan salah Umma." Umma tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian membelai hangat rambutku sebelum ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyiapkan sarapan kami.

"Pagi ini makanmu harus banyak, tadi malam kau belum makan kan?"

"Ne!" ya! Aku memang harus makan banyak karena aku memang lapar saat ini. Umma memang pengertian padaku.

..o..

Sekarang, aku, Appa dan Umma tengah duduk diruang tengah. Appa memang mengatakan ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Aku penasarannya tentunya.

Appa menoleh pada Umma seakan meminta konfirmasi mengenai apa yang hendak ia sampaikan. Umma hanya menatap Appa dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Hyuk, apa punya kabar untukmu."

"Ne?"

Appa menghela nafas sekali. "Kau sudah enam tahun disini, tapi tidak ada perubahan. Jadi, Appa dan Umma memutuskan untuk membawamu pulang saja ke Korea, kedesa kita dulu."

'DEG'

Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk. Aku senang karena akan kembali kekampung halamanku. Aku bisa kembali merasakan udara asri desaku. Namun..

Ada yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Aku yakin namja itu penyebabnya Lee Donghae. Ia tinggal didesa yang sama denganku. Jelas aku akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat. Aku merasa…

YA! Apa yang kupikirkan, takut bertemu dengannya? Hah, Hyukie, bukankah semakin baik jika kau cepat bertemu dengannya? Bukankah semakin cepat kau menemuinya, semakin cepat kau dapat melihat raut wajah penyesalannya? Ya! Itu benar. Hanya dengan kembali ke Mokpo, aku dapat membuat Donghae mengganti semua penderitaanku.

"Baik Appa, tapi kalau bisa secepatnya, ne?"

"Tak masalah! Tiga hari lagi kita sudah dikorea."

***Tiga hari kemudian***

**Author Pov:**

"Hari ini, entah mengapa hatiku terasa berdetak tidak karuan. Mungkin aku merindukan Hyukie." Racau Donghae. Namja tampan itu kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnnya.

"Hae mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk –Umma Donghae saat melihat putra tunggalnya terburu-buru melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aku kangen seseorang Umma!" lapornya pada sang Umma. Ummanya yang mengerti maksud perkataannya langsung terkekeh kecil.

"Anak Umma! Yasudah. Jangan mengacau dikamarnya, Arra?"

"Ne Umma, saranghae." Donghae segera melangkah keluar menuju sebuah rumah yang terkesan sepi.

.

Sesampainya ia ditempat tujuannya, Donghae tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung masuk saja kerumah mewah berwarna putih gaing itu. Ia sedikit terperangah melihat keadaan rumah itu benar-benar rapi saat ini. Tidak seperti biasannya yang hanya sekedar rapi saja.

"Bibi." Panggil Donghae pelan tidak mau mengagetkan wanita tua berumur setengah abad yang tengah asyik memngelap beberapa guji mahal.

"Eh, Tuan. Kangen sama Nona Hyukie?" tembak sang bibi itu tepat seratus persen. Si bibi kini tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang memerah sambil mengulum senyumnya. Tidak susah memang untuk menebak alasan Donghae datang tanpa diundang kerumah keluarga Lee itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah absen mengunjungi rumah –tepatnya kamar Hyukjae untuk melepas rindunya.

.

"Ya, biasalah, Bi!" ucap Donghae malu-malu sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne, Bibi paham. Sana kamarnya tidak bibi kunci. Tapi jangan diberantakin ya!"

"Beres, Bi!" Donghae langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'Rumah Hyuk dan Hae'. Donghae tersenyum miris membaca tulisan kayu itu. Sekali lagi rasa penyesalan menyelinap masuk kehatinya.

"Hey! My Monkey! Maafkan aku! Jebal.." ucap Donghae. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu. Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehadiran sahabat kecilnya. Setetes airmata sukses turun dari mata bening miliknya.

"Hyuk, maafkan aku!" Donghae membuka matanya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang yang ada didepannya. Sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur nyaman itu, ia mengambi sebuah foto seorang anak kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Hyuk, apa kabarmu? Kau baik saja kan? Aku tidak Hyuk!" kini dua tetes air mata terukir diwajahnya. Ia memandangi foto gadis kecil itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah, rasa menyesal dan rasa marah yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak baik Hyuk! Enam tahun ini keadaanku tidak baik tanpamu, Hyuk!" kali ini tangis Donghae benar-benar pecah. Ia terisak sambil memeluk foto gadis kecil itu. Gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya dan juga gadis yang menjadi cintanya.

Tidak terasa isak tangis Donghae berubah menjadi dengkuran teratur. Ya! Donghae tertidur. Ia tertidur dengan wajah yang basah dan kedua lengnnya memeluk erat poto gadis kecil nan manis itu.

..o…

"Eng.." erang Donghae saat acara tidur siangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik dari luar kamar. Ia segera bangkit dan mengucek matanya untuk membiasakan matanya yang terasa masih berat.

"Ah, sudah malam." Sadar Donghae ketika melihat keadaan gelap diluar dari jendela kamar. Ia segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur itu. Ia memutusakan untuk pulang.

"Hyuk, aku pulang dulu." Sambil mengecup sayang pada foto yang ikut tidur bersamanya tadi. Donghae lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar itu, ia kembali menutup matanya dan menghela nafas berulang kali. "Hyuk, saranghae." Ucapnya kemudian dengan sekali hentakan, ia membuka pintu kamar itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun..

'DEG'

-Other place-

"Bibi! Aku pulang!"

"Nona, A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang bibi sambil menatap tidak percaya seorang gadis muda belia nan cantik tengah duduk manis diatas kursi roda.

"Hee- hee- yah, karena kecelakaan itu aku lumpuh."

"APA?" teriak sang Bibi tidak percaya.

"Nona, berarti selama enam tahun, nona duduk diatas kursi itu." Mata sang bibi langsung berkaca-kaca. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan betapa bersedihnya ia mengetahui keadaan HyuHYH RWSSSFmajikannya itu yang dulu ceria dan lincah, kini harus hidup diatas kursi besi beroda itu.

"Jangan terlalu sedih bi, dia sebenarnya bisa saja sembuh jika mau menjalani perawatan." Ucap Umma Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Heenim.." tegur Hangeng –Appa Hyukjae pada istri cantiknya itu. "Jangan permasalahkan hal itu sekarang kita baru sampai lebih baik istirahat." Hangeng langsung menarik Heechul menuju kamarnya. Heechul hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata suaminya.

"Nona, kenapa?" tanya sang Bibi menuntut jawaban atas ketidak mauan Hyukjae untuk sembuh.

"Hah~ aku lelah bi, aku kekamar dulu!" Hyukjae langsung mendorong roda besar dikedua sisi kursi besinya menuju kamarnya yang dulu ia. Ia terus memutar kedua roda besar itu hingga berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya. Dia melihat sosok namja tegap yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk mengetahui namja yang ada didepannya itu. Hyukjae hendak meneriaki namja itu. Namun ia segera bungkam. Namja itu lebih dahulu berbalik sebelum Hyukjae berteriak.

Sama halnya dengan Hyukjae, Donghae pun langsung berdiri mematung dan bungkam saat mengetahui siapa yeoja manis yang tengah menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Dong- Donghae!" ucap Hyukjae pelan dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hyukjae, kau- kau kah itu?" mata Donghae langsung meneteskan airmata. Ia bahagia melihat Hyukjaenya ada dihadapannya, ia begitu merindukan sosok yeoja berparas manis yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju Hyukjae, tangannya terbuka siap untuk mendekap erat Hyukjae.

"Jangan mendekat dan menyentuhku."ucap Hyukjae datar hampir tanpa ekspresi. Ini berhasil membuat Donghae kembali mematung.

Matanya kini terpaku pada kursi tempan Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya. Pandangannya berubah horror. Sontak tanpa disuruh ia menunjuk kaku pada kursi besi itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae tak percaya medapati Hyukjae tengah duduk manis diatas kursi besi dengan dua roda dikedua sisi kursinya.

"Aku lumpuh!" lapor Hyukjae masih terdengar datar. "Kau punya mata sendirikan, aku lumpuh!"

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau mengerjaiku bukan?" Donghae mencengkram pundak Hyukjae. Ia kemudian mengguncang pundak Hyukjae kasar. Airmatanya kian menetes dengan cepatnya. Rasa penyesalan semakin bertambah dihatinya.

"Sakit!" ringis Hyukjae. "Berhenti menyakitiku Donghae!" Hyukjae mencoba menepis tangan Donghae yang masih mencengkram pundaknya. Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya, Donghae malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Katakan ini bohong! Jangan mengerjaiku Hyukjae!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" teriak Hyukjae marah. Sontak saja Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Hyukjae. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini hah? Ini karena Kau! Kau yang membuatku cacat! Kau yang membuatku menderita." Hyukjae berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Mata Hyukjae yang menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menghakimi kini basah sempurna.

Sang objek yang ditatap masih berusaha menyangkal keadaan nyata didepannya. Ia menatap mata Hyukjae berusaha mencari ekspresi kebohongan.

Namun nihil! Manik kehitaman itu tidak menyiratkan kedustaan. Keadaan didepannya memang benar adanya. Tangan Donghae meremas frustasi rambut lurusnya. "Ini tidak mungkin! Ini.. ini tidak mungkin kan Hyuk!"

Tobeco dulu ya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author area:

Sumpah geje…

FF ini gajee…

#timpuk author bake bang Dong T^T

Untuk yang udah ripiu..

**Yoonhaehyuk, Widiw-Uchiha, AngelFishy, No Name, Lee Sungcha, haehyuk, yoonainy, Lara Kyunie, ChoiHaeJin, teukteukie jewelfishy, YeHyuk EunHae, Lee Soo Hyun, Yukihime-sama, hyukiewife, Max Hyera, eunhae, Lee Eunhae, Hyera Hyukkie**

hehehe #kekeh watados, kemaren author lupa nulis TBC, ini sebenarnya cerita multi chapter.. Mian ya, author kelupaan XDD #author gak becus '¬з¬

masalah kecelakaan Hyuk, kenapa Hyuk bisa kenal Junsu akan author ceritakan di special part, ne?

Author seneng banget baca ripiu reader, semuanya udah bikin author semangat laanjutin ini FF meski lama, cosnya berbagai kendala T3T terutama ini FF emang baru diketik…

Hnn.. chap ini harusnya lebih panjang, tapi mian, otak author Cuma bisa nyampe batas disini, jadi tungguin aja nyop~ nextnya author janji deh bakal lebih panjang ^^.

**Woy! Leday, ledy day! Ledy Dayana!** Ini gw sebut nama lo say! Percaya gak udah ini FF gw? XDD

Yang baca review ya, jangan ngeloyor pergi gitu aja abis baca. Kalo baca ripiu kalian itu, author makin semangat ngelanjutin ini FF,^^

RnR please!

.

.

Ada yang mau beli in author A-CHA? Hahaha..

Oppadeul keren di album itu.. kyaa…..


	3. Chapter 3

**REALLY?**

**Main pairing : HaeHyuk / EunHae**

**Warning: Genderswitch, OOC**

**Genre: Hurt / Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae!" suara berat dari seorang lelaki paruh baya membuat Donghae tersentak. Ia langsung berdiri menatap sang pria yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Mata Donghae seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia meminta konfirmasi atas keadaan Hyukjae saat ini.

"Ahjussi.. Ini.. Ini.."

"Ini kenyataan, Donghae!" ucap Hangeng –Appa Hyukjae memotong perkataan Donghae. Meski nada suara Hangeng terdengar baik-baik saja, naluri Heechul –Umma Hyukjae, menangkap perasaan sedih seorang ayah melihat kenyataan anaknya. Heechul lalu berjalan kearah Hyukjae kemudian mengelus kepala anak gadisnya itu, menenangkan bahu anaknya yang bergetar hebat.

Donghae kini tampak syok. Dalam pikirannya, mana mungkin Appa Hyukjae berdusta akan keadaan anaknya. tapi hatinya masih menolak kenyataan itu. Hatinya masih tidak percaya. Donghae tertawa hambar. "Kejutan yang menarik." Racaunya. Airmatanya mengalir menuruni pipinya. Perlahan kekehan hambarnya berubah menjadi isakan tangis yang menyayat hati.

"Donghae-ya! Sebaiknya kamu pulang. Tenangkan dirimu!" Hangeng menepuk beberapa kali punggung Donghae untuk menenang namja muda yang kini tampak hampir setengah hancur itu.

"Kau memang lebih baik pulang! Aku sangat tidak berselera melihatmu!" Hyukjae langsung mendorong roda besar dikedua sisi kursinya. Ia melewati Donghae tanpa menatapnya. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, ia terus mendorong rodanya agar berputar, terus Hyukjae lakukan, sampai ia tiba didepan pintu kamarnya.

Hyukjae berhenti memutar roda kursinya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Rumah Hyuk dan Hae'. Ia pandangi tulisan itu. Sedikit rasa rindu menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya, namun ditepisnya. Kembali ia menyentuh bagian atas dua roda besar yang berada dikedua sisi kursi besinya. Ia hendak memutar roda itu, namun suara yang hampir pecah dan sedikit parau menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau yang membuat tulisan itu'kan? Kau tidak mungkin lupa!" Donghae membalikkan badannya menatap sendu punggung Hyukjae. Tangannya naik menyentuh pipinya untuk mengusap jejak airmatanya.

"Hyuk, aku.. menyesal, sungguh!" Donghae melangkah menuju Hyukjae. Dengan langkah gotai, ia berusaha mencapai tempat Hyukjae. Padangan begitu menunjukan kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Saat tangannya henak menggapai pundak Hyukjae. Ia kembali terpaku ketika tangan Hyukjae mengambil papan nama itu kasar dan kemudian mematahkannya dengan amarah penuh.

Donghae menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak kalah terkejutnya . Mereka terdiam sesaat. Heechul yang pertama merespon, namun kata-katanya tenggelam begitu saja saat Hyukjae masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya disertai bantinggan kasar pada pintu kamar yang tak berdosa itu.

"Dia membenciku!" ungkap Donghae lirih. Senyum miris terukir diwajahnya. Hangeng mendekatinya kemudian menepuk pundak namja itu pelan.

"Pulanglah! Sudah terlalu malam kau disini" perintah Hangeng dengan nada kebapaannya. Donghae seperti tidak mau menuruti perintah Hangeng. Ia berkeras ingin bertemu Hyukjae.

"Ahjussi.. kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk?" Hangeng menghela napas berat. Raut wajah sedih sang ayah terukir diwajah tampannya. Sebenarnya dulu ia juga sempat menyalahkan namja tampan didepannya itu atas apa yang menimpa putri tunggalnya. Namun Heechul berhasil menyadarkannya bahwa Donghae tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Hangeng tidak banyak bicara. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Donghae. Donghae kian terpuruk karena hal itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menangis meratapi dan menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lampau.

Siapa yang tidak sakit, saat orang yang begitu kau cintai membencimu? Itulah yang dirasakan Donghae. Hatinya bagai dihantam ribuan jarum panas mengetahui Hyukjae membencinya.

Heechul mengerti yang Donghae rasakan. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini. "Pulanglah, aku mengerti perasaanmu kacau saat ini Hae! Tenangkan dulu dirimu, arraseo?" Suara keibuan Heechul sedikit menenangkan kekecauan dibenak Donghae. Ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu, membuat Heechul semakin mengerti bagaimana frustasinya Donghae saat ini.

"Ahjumma.. Hyukkie.. hikss.."

"Jangan khawatir! Kau harus kuat! Kuat untuknnya, ne!" Heechul menepuk tiga kali punggung Donghae. Senyum indah terukir diwajah cantiknya. Entah apa yang meyakinkannya, namun dalam benaknya, namja berwajah ikan itu dapat mengembalikan Hyukjae putrinya.

Perlahan Donghae melepas dekapannya dari Heechul. Ia sudah tampak tenang saat ini. Isakannya pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata yang terukir diwajahnya.

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kamar Hyukkie. Badannya membungkuk sedikit ketika ia mengambil dua patahan dari papan nama yang tadi dipatahkan Hyukjae. Ia semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar Hyukjae. Donghae menyentuh ganggang pintu itu untuk membukanya, namun terkunci. Donghae mendengus kecewa.

Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae dan memanggil nama gadis muda yang kini lumpuh itu. "Hyukkie-ah!" tidak ada jawaban memang. Tapi Donghae yakin bahwa gadis yang berada dibalik pintu kamar itu mendengarnya.

"Aku pulang!" sambung Donghae kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi kamar Hyukjae. Setelah berpamitan pada Heechul, Donghae benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan rumah Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak mau pergi. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik, berlari menuju kamar Hyukjae, mendobrak kamar itu, kemudian berlutut meminta maaf kepada yeoja yang ia cintai itu.

Namun sia-sia saja. Tenaganya hampir habis karena tidak kuat menerima pernyataan Hyukjae bahwa Hyukjae membencinya. Tangan Donghae terkepal erat saat mengingat hal itu. Karena ia tengah mengenggam dua patahan papan nama tadi, tangannya mendapat luka kecil. Tak ia acuhkan luka itu meski kini tengah terlihat butiran air kental berwarna merah pekat menetes dari telapak tangannya.

Donghae berjalan menuju sebuah benda berbentuk tabung yang besar dan memiliki tinggi sepinggang Donghae. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan tempat sampah itu. Kepala mendongak keatas, seakan menahan airmatanya yang akan mengukir jejak air dipipinya. Cukup lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Donghae menghela nafas sekali dan kembali memandangi tong sampah itu dengan tersenyum hambar.

'Tzrang!'

Donghae menjatuhkan dua patahan kayu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Senyumnya semakin terlihat menyakitkan. Mata Donghae kemudian teralih ke telapak tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku terluka dua kali hari ini, disini.." ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya kewajahnya. Matanya tampak kuat saat menatap luka kecil itu.

Tangan kirinya naik menuju dada kirinya diremasnya bajunya seakan tengah meremas jantungnya "Dan disini.." berbeda dari yang tadi, mata Donghae memancarkan kesakitan ia rasakan. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dalam hitungan detik Donghae berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi tempat ia tadi membuang patahan itu. Membuang patahan yang ia definisikan sebagai hatinya.

..o..

…Really?...

..o..

Hyukjae POV:

Apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar? Apakah memang ini yang harus kulakukan?

Kenapa tadi aku begitu sakit saat namja itu menangis? Kenapa tadi aku merasa menyesal setelah mematahkan papan nama itu? Ada apa denganku?

Bukankah seharusnya aku sedikit lega, setidaknya aku berhasil membuatnya frustasi dan merasa bersalah? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang aku tertawa senang melihat namja itu menangis menyesal seperti tadi? Bahkan sepersepuluh dari penderitaanku selama sepuluh tahun pun tidak setara dengan apa yang tadi kulakukan.

Ada apa denganmu Hyukjae?

Lihat dirimu, sekarang kau menangis! Apa yang aku tangiskan? Namja itu? Lee Donghae? Apa aku sudah gila? Selama enam tahun aku memupuk rasa benciku pada namja itu!

Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Ini salah! Aku seharusnya bertahan disana. Memaki namja itu sepuas-puasnya. Menghujamnya dengan sumpah serapah bahkan mungkin memukulnya hingga lemas tak berdaya. Seharusnya itu yang aku lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa marahku padanya.

Tapi yang kulakukan? Aku pergi, menghindar darinya. Ada apa denganku?

Ini salah! Hyukjae! Hanya satu yang kau ketahui. Namja itu yang membuatmu menderita selama enam tahun ini. Dan kau kembali untuk membuatnya menyesal.

Jangan sampai aku menarik janjiku ini.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

Telingaku mendengar ketukan pintu. Entah apa yang membuatku yakin, itu pasti Umma. Dan benar saja, saat seseorang dibalik pintu itu memanggilku, aku mendengar suara Umma. Aku kembali meringkuk dalam selimutku, menenggelamkan seluruh badanku. Aku yakin, Umma akan membicarakan masalah tadi. Aku malas!

"Hyukjae, Umma tau, kau belum tidur! Cepat buka pintunya!" aku hanya diam tidak menjawab panggilan Umma. Kuharap Umma mengerti keadaanku, aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar celotehan Umma saat ini.

"Hyukjae!" nada Umma berubah. Ia mengeraskan suaranya. Kalau begini, aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Umma terlalu menyeramkan saat marah. Aku mendudukan badanku kemudian menyeret badanku menuju tepi ranjangku dan berpindah pada kursi roda milikku. Segera kudorong roa besar dikedua sisi kursi ini.

'Cklek!'

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Lama sekali!" ucap Umma sebelum masuk kekamarku. Dan duduk diranjangku. Aku kemabli mendorong roda besar disisi kanan-kiri kursiku menuju Umma.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Umma. Spontan tanganku langsung bergerak naik. Kuusap pipiku untuk menghilangkan jejak aitmata itu.

"Ini.. ini keringat Umma, aku tadi.."

"Umma mengerti." Potong Umma berhasil membuat aku menatapnya bingung. Mengerti untuk apa?

Umma tersenyum kemudian mengusap sayang kepalaku. Umma berhasil membuatku kembali tenang. Seakan tidak ada beban padaku saat ini.

"Jangan benci Donghae!" apa? Aku pasti salah dengar. Apa maksud Umma?

"Donghae bukan penyebab dari kecelakaanmu!" Umma kembali tersenyum. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak suka ini. Umma tidak mengerti. Umma tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini.

"Umma, kau lihat kan, aku lumpuh. Dan ini karena siapa? Donghae. Andai saja dia tidak egois saat itu, aku tidak akan lumpuh Umma." Aku mematap Umma dengan tatapan kesal bercampur kecewa. Tidak pantas memang. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Umma seakan membela orang itu ketimbang aku.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Hyuk. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, dia bahkan tidak percaya kau.." kata-kata Umma menggantung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kedua kakiku. Aku langsung mengerti maksud Umma. Setelah melihat kearah kakiku, ekspresi Umma berubah. Sedih! Ya, Umma yang paling terpukul dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"Umma.." aku mendorong maju roda kursiku mendekat pada Umma. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Hanya akan membuat Umma sedih. Aku tidak mau melihat Umma sedih.

Saat roda kursiku tengah berputar, aku sudah meyakini satu hal, Lee Donghae, aku.. aku.. aku tidak akan menangis didepanmu. Aku akan membuat kau yang menangis didepanku. Meski tadi sudah, itu belum cukup. Itu hanya awal. Setelah ini bersiaplah. Kau akan menyesalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae POV end:

.

Author Pov:

Donghae yang pulang kerumahnya disambut oleh sang Umma dengan kerutan didahi yeoja paruh baya itu. Donghae bahkan tidak memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia terus berjalan gotai kearah kamarnya.

Sang Umma yang kebingungan akan sikap anaknya menoleh kesamping –suaminya-. Sang suami hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda sama tidak mengertinya. Leeteuk –sang istri- menghela nafas berat. Ia hendak beranjak untuk menemui anaknya, namun Kangin –sang suami- menarik tangannya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan dulu putra semata wayang mereka itu sendirian.

"Aku mau menemui Donghae, yeobo!" ucap Leeteuk sambil berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman sang suami.

"Anni! Kau disini saja. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu." Kangin menatap istrinya lembut, berusaha meyakinkan sang istri agar mau menuruti perkataannya. Leeteuk akhirnya mengalah. Ia melemaskan tangannya dan Kangin pun melepaskannya. Setelah itu Leeteuk duduk disamping Kangin dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak belahan jiwanya itu.

"Anak kita.." ucap Leeteuk kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kangin menatap istrinya. Senyum manis terukir diwajah tegasnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Donghae kita. Tapi biarkan dia sendiri dulu, karena aku ayahnya dan kami sama laki-laki, aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan sekarang." Kangin mengelus sayang kepala Leeteuk. Karena menikmati sentuhan suaminya, Leeteuk merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Kangin dan kepalanya ia daratkan di dada bidang Kangin. Kangin tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah manja istrinya.

*stop! Kenapa malah KangTeuk moment?*

"Kau, tahu.. keluarga Lee sudah datang.." ucap Kangin yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk bingung.

"Keluarga Lee?" ulang Leeteuk. Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Keluarga Lee."

"Keluarga Lee? Ke- keluarga Lee? Keluarga LEE?" Leeteuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berhasil mengagetkan Kangin. Tidak menunggu lama, Leeteuk langsung menuju kamar putranya, meninggalkan Kangin yang kebingungan dengan aksi tiba-tiba Leeteuk..

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, leeteuk langsung menyambar ganggang pintu itu. Dan~

Inilah yang dikhawatirkan Leeteuk. Keadaan putranya. Sekarang Donghae tengah meringkuk diujung kamarnya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Langsung saja Leeteuk menghampiri putranya itu.

Leeteuk kembali dikagetkan oleh keadaan putranya. Mata Donghae sembab bahkan membengkak. Tangannya terdapat luka meskipun tidak terlalu parah, namun tetap saja, jejak darah yang jelas terukir itu membuat Leeteuk menatap horror pada telapak tangan Donghae.

"Chagi.. kamu ke-kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Donghae bergetar hebat.

"Umma.." ujar Donghae lemah. Tanpa di komando, Leeteuk langsung memeluk Donghae, mengarahkan kepala Donghae agar terbenam dipundaknya. Donghae langsung merasa tenang karena dekapan hangat Ummanya. Ia ingin menangis, namun serasa airmatanya telah kering. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak kuat membendung airmatanya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia bias merasakan sakit anaknya. Ia tahu anak semata wayangnya itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan gundah.

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk disela isak tangisnya. Donghae ingin sekali berbohong. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak setega itu untuk mendustai wanita yang melahirkannya. Ia juga ingin memilih untuk diam. Namun juga tidak bias. Selama ini ia terbuka pada Ummanya. Dan jika ia diam, ia akan membuat Ummanya Khawatir.

Donghae perlahan membuka mulutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan semua bebannya pada Ummanya. "Hyuk- Hyukjae Umma, dia- dia Lumpuh. Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae dalam keadaaan lumpuh. "Bagaimana bisa? Separah itukah kecelakaannya?" tanya Leeteuk dalam hati.

".. dan Hyukjae, dia.. dia.. bahkan membanciku!" sambung Donghae.

'Deg'

Kali ini Leeteuk lebih kaget dibanding sebelumnya. Ia langsung mengerti kenapa anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang. Karena Leeteuk adalah seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan Donghae, Leeteuk langsung bisa merasakan perasaan anaknya. Seperti halnya Donghae, hati Leeteuk juga sakit saat ini. Ia mengeri saat Donghae sakit karena ia dibenci oleh sesorang yang sudah dicintai putranya itu selama enam tahun ini. Ia tahu putranya sakit karena dibenci oleh seorang yeoja yang selama enam tahun ini ia rindukan. Perasaan sakit ini ditangkap oleh naluri seorang ibu dari Leeteuk dan..

Tunggu!

Bukan hanya Leeteuk ternyata. Seorang bertubuh besar dan tegap yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Leeteuk dan Donghae juga meremas bajunya, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang menghantam perasaannya sebagai seorang ayah. Ingin ia masuk dan memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Tapi ia menyerahkan pada Leeteuk. Ia lebih percaya pada Leeteuk untuk menenangkan Donghae putranya.

.

.

Cukup lama Donghae berda dalam dekapan Leeteuk –Ummanya. Ia sudah lebih tenang. Perasaannya tidak seberat tadi. Buktinya, ia kini tertidur. Suara dengkurannya yang tenang teratur juga membuat hati Leeteuk menenang.

"Kau sudah tidur, Chagi.." Leeteuk menoleh kearah suara itu. Disampingnya Kangin sudah berjongkok dan tangannya mengelus sayang kepala putranya. Jangan lupakan senyum kebapakkan yang menyiratkan juga ekspresi sedih diwajah Kangin.

"Sini, biar dia aku pindahkan, Yeobo!" Kangin mengambil alih seluruh berat badan Donghae keatas kedua tangannya. Dengan pelan –takut membangunkan Donghae, Kangin berjalan kearah tempat tidur Donghae dan memposisinyamankan Donghae diatas kasurnya.

"Yeobo.. putra kita.." ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kangin. "Ia pasti sakit mengetahui bahwa gadis yan g sangat ia cintai, membencinya saat ini.."

"Uljima.." ujar Kangin tenang. "Dia bisa mengatasinya."

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu melangkah pergi dari kamar Donghae. Mereka yakin, putranya kuat.

..o..

..Really?..

..o..

Pagi yang cerah disambut gembira oleh namja tampan penyuka ikan itu. Ia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang sedang ngetren saat ini.

Leeteuk dan Kangin selaku orangtua namja itu samapai heran dengan sikapnya pagi ini. Bertolak jauh dengan keadaannya tadi malam.

Donghae mendekati meja makan. Dimeja makan ada Leeteuk yang tengah mengoles selai dan Kangin yang membaca korannya. Tanpa permisi, disambar Donghae satu roti yang seharunya untuk Kangin. Dengan cepat roti itu mengisi rongga perut Donghae yang kosong. Sambil mengunyah, ia tersenyum polos kearah Kangin, sambil tangannya menggapai satu cangkir teh hangat yang juga milik Kangin.

"Appa.." ucap Donghae manja saat Kangin melirik kearah cangkir tehnya.

"Kau.. semangat sekali pagi ini." Kangin sedikit menyindir. Namun Donghae tidak peka. Senyum diwajahnya melebar.

"Aku mau kerumah Han Ahjussi dulu Appa!" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia menceritakan keinginannya.

"Mwo.." kaget Leeteuk merespon pernyataan Donghae. " Kau..-" kata-kata Leeteuk kemba;I tertelan karena kangin memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya! Kau mau menemui siapa? Han ahjussi atau Chullie ahjumma atau.." Kangin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Seringai menggoda dan tatapan menuduh dari Kangin terukir diwajahnya. Donghae yang mengerti langsung membulatkan matanya, pipinya memerah.

"Ah.. Appa! Sudah aku berangkat! Dah Umma." Donghae langsung melangkah pergi. Leeteuk mau mencegah kepergian putranya itu. Namun kembali Kangin memotong kata-katanya.

"Hae.. Ja Donghae langsung melangkah pergi. Leeteuk mau mencegah kepergian putranya itu. Namun kembali Kangin memotong kata-katanya.

"Hae.. Jangkaman—"

"Sampaikan salam Umma dan Appa!" Teriak kangin memotong kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Yeobo.." ujar Leeteuk meminta konfirmasi kenapa Kangin selalu mkembuatnya tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Donghae.

"Kau tega membuat wajah cerianya itu hilang hari ini?" ucap Kangin yang akhirnya membuat Leeteuk mengerti.

..o..

..Really?..

..o..

Seorang namja berwajah ikan itu kini sedang berlari kecil dijalan setapak. Senyum lebar terus terukir diwajahya. Ditangan kanannya ia menenteng tiga botol susu strawberry dan milk chocolate dengan toping strawberry juga. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk seorang yeoja yang ia cintai. Tanya namanya! Maka dengan senyum merekah dan wajah yang merona Donghae akan menjawab 'Lee Hyukjae'.

Ia terus berlari sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah tong sampah. Tidak terlalu dekat. Antara dia dan tong sampah itu memiliki jarak sekitar satu setengah meter.

Senyum manis namja itu berubah, sedikit hambar memang. Namun ada rasa optimis yang terkandung dalam senyuman itu.

Bemar saja. Donghae berpikir, ia membuang dua patahan itu tadi malam. Itu artinya dia sudah membuang kenangan buruknya dimasa lalu. Ia harus mulai dari awal. Ia harus berjuang dari awal untuk membuat Hyukaje memaafkannya, bahkan kembali menjadi sahabatnya. Dengan begitu, akan mudah bagi Donghae untuk membuat Hyukjae mencintainya kembali dan menikahinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Hyukie harus kembali menjadi Hyukie yang dulu. Hubunganku dengannya juga harus seperti dulu lagi, bila perlu lebih baik. Aku tidak perduli nantinya dia menolakku apa tidak. Itu bisa ku atasi!" janji Donghae.

Namja muda itu melanjutkan larinya, kali ini Donghae lebih bersemangat. Bahkan senyumnya semakin lebar.

Ada seorang Kakek yang sudah sangat berumur. Kakek itu sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Donghae didepan tong sampah. Bukan hanya hari ini. Tadi malam juga.

Kakek itu tersenyum bangga dengan semangat muda Donghae yang ingin mendapatkan kembali cintanya.

"Anak muda! Semangat yang bagus!" ujar kakek itu sambil memasang senyum bangga miliknya.

"Tapi, kau harus bisa menahan dirimu sekuat-kuatnya karena rintanganmu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!" sambung kakek itu kemudian berlalu dengan perlahan.

.

.

Donghae sampai didepan pintu pagar rumah keluarga Lee. Tapi dia masih belum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu pagar itu dan memasuki halaman rumah mewah keluarga Lee itu. Donghae dalam keadaan ragu, masuk apa tidak?

Donghae menghela nafas berat sekali. Dah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan usahanya.

.

Donghae berjalan masuk kehalaman rumah Hyukjae. Namun ia tidak lurus berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Ia membelokkan langkahnya menuju samping kiri rumah bercat putih gading itu. Ia berjalan menuju beranda samping rumah itu, anni.. tepatnya beranda kamar seorang yeoja manis yang kini tengah termangu sambil duduk diatas kursi rodanya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memilih untuk mengamati yeoja belia itu terlebih dahulu.

Donghae merasa bersalah saat melihat kursi yang diduduki Hyukjae. Raut wajah cerianya berganti menjadi raut wajah sedih penuh penyesalan.

"Andai dulu aku mendengarkanmu dulu, kau tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang." Ucap Donghae.

Donghae kembali konsentrasi mengamati yeoja cantik itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae merapikan tataan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin. Rasanya, kerinduannya selama enam tahun ini terbayar separuhnya.

.

Cukup sudah bagi Donghae untuk menganggumi keindahan objek didepannya. Sekarang saatnya ia melakukan hal yang lebih berguna. Seperti memberikan 'hadiah' kecil untuk Hyukjae-nya senyaring seperti yang sering ia lakukan dahulu jika Hyukjae-nya sedang mengambek ria.

.

"Hai!" ucap Donghae sepelan mungkin yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Hyukjae. Ia masih gugup saat ini.

"Hai!.." kali ini lebih nyaring, dan tentu saja Hyukaje mendengarnya. Hyukjae menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan seperti yang sudah Donghae perkirakan, Hyukjae akan menatapnya kaget.

"Kau! Mau apa kesini!" Hyukjae menucapkannya tidak dengan membentak-bentak. Tapi dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" Donghae menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang plastik berisi susu dan coklat susu rasa strawberry. Hyukjae menatap plastik itu tanpa minat.

"Pulang kau! Kau merusak pagiku!" tanpa perduli dengan perasaan Donghae, Hyukjae memutar kursi rodanya dan kemudian medorong roda besar disisi kusinya memasuki kamarnya. Hyukjae langsung mengunci pintu dan menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kaca transparan itu dengan horden.

"Aku kabur lagi!" ucap Hyukjae miris sebelum ia kembali mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat tidurnya.

.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat penolakan Hyukjae. Tapi itu tidak mematahkan tekadnya. Donghae seorang namja bukan? Ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah! Donghae kemudian membalik badannya dan berjalan melangkah pergi menjauhi beranda kamar Hyukjae.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya langkah Donghae terhenti. Heechul –Umma hyukjae yang kali ini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Kau, berjuanglah! Ahjumma dipihakmu!" ucap Heechul. Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia sudah mendapat dukungan dari Heechul. Ini semakin mempermudah dirinya bukan?

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma!" Donghae langsung pamit pada Heechul. Dan kembali lagi, senyum diwajahnya semakin lebar.

"Hyuk! Saranghae!"

.

END for chap 3!

.

.

.

Reader..

Gomawo udah baca.. ^^

R n R please… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Nih author lama mulu ya updatenya.. hehehe.. #watados smile,

Mian, thor udah mulai nih sekolah.. jadi waktu saya sudah semakin sempit untuk membuat FF ato nemenin maen, apalagi ini semsester dua.. jadi… yah!

Okkey.. enjoy pliss.. dan pliss, buat yang baca coment dong,, seenggaknya kalian ngasih saya semangat lah buat nulis ubntuk next-nya ^^ gomawo..!

…

"Perfect!" kagum seorang namja sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia memutar badannya kemudian merapikan bagian baju menurutnya kurang rapih.

'Srrh.. Srrhh!'

Beberapa kali ia menyemprotkan wewangian dengan aroma maskulian keseputar tubuhnya.

Meatanya menggerling senang. Tampaknya namja itu merasa puas dengan penampilannya hari ini. Tidak norak. Simple, namun terkesan maskulin. "Donghae, Kau tampan hari ini!" ucap namja itu memuji dirinya sendiri. Hey? Beginikah seorang namja yang tengah kasmaran? Oh ayolah, namja ini terlalu narsis untuk hari ini.

Tapi biarlah., biarkan hidupnya berjalan sesuai senangnya, setidaknya untuk hari ini..

…

Hari ini, kembali Donghae datang kerumah Hyukjae. Seperti biasanya, plastik putih berisi beberapa macam makanan dan minuman rasa susu strawberry tergantung ditangannya. Wajah cerianya begitu kentara ia tunjukan. Siulan siulan kecil dari mulut ikannya, membuatnya terkesan berbeda hari ini.

.

Donghae sampai dirumah Hyukjae. Dan seperti biasa pula, bukan pintu utama rumah itu yang ditujunya. Namun halaman samping, dimana disana ia akan menemukan sebuah ruangan untuk seorang putri manis yang sedang ia cari, Kamar Lee Hyukjae.

namun..

'Deg..'

Senyum indahnya hilang. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh membuat Donghae terpaku diam seribu bahasa. Plastic yang ia bawapun jatuh berserakkan.

Kakinya lemas, bahkan saat itu juga ingin rasanya ia jatuh tersungkur ketanah, entak kekuatan dari mana ia masih bisa berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Donghae mencoba meyakinkan hatinya. Menyakinkan bahwa ini hanya kebohongan visual semata. Ia hanya berhalusinasi..

Tidak bisa bukan? Ini nyata! Dan Donghae sakit! Dadanya bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum yang berkarat sekarang. Donghae tidak perduli lagi pada apapun. Ia berbalik dan segera berlari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah membuat hatinya bagai pecah dan hancur.

.

.

Donghae POV:

Hari ini aku kembali menemui Hyukjae. Sudah hampir dua minggu kegiatan ini menjadi rutinitasku. Dan seperti biasanya juga… aku membawa berbagai jenis makanan kesukaan Hyukjae. Aku betah? Tentu saja!

Yah.. meski dia selalu menolakku, setidaknya usahaku tidak sia-sia.. satu minggu pertama, wajahnya selalu dingin padaku. Menatapku tanpa minat. Tapi di minggu kedua ini, aku dikejutkan dengan ekspresinya. Dia seakan menungguku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Apa hanya aku ya yang kepedean. Masalahnya tetap saja, saat aku berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya berubah. Dari yang awalnya manis menjadi cemberut, jujur, dia sama seperti yang dulu, tetap je-lek saat cemberut.

Dan sekarang aku sampai didepan rumahnya. Aku memacu langkahku cepat hingga dalam hitungan satu menit aku sampai didepan kamarnya. Rekor baru bagiku.

Jendelanya tertutup, seperti biasa. Tapi ini bukan halangan bagiku. Aku menyiapkan diriku untuk melompat dan..

Langkahku terhenti. Aku menatap sosok lain mendekati Hyukjae dan mencoba membangunkannya. Aku terus memperhatikan namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae. Siapa namja itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan dan kemudian bangkit terduduk dengan bantuan namja aneh itu. Namja itu memegang pipi putih Hyukjae. Oh ayolah, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Hyukjaeku?

Hyukjae kini terbangun sempurna. Matanya yang bulat dan rambut acak-acakannya menambah imut wajahnya. Tapi tunggu, namja asing itu malah mengelus kepala Hyukjae dan..

Damn!

Kenapa bisa? Kenapa Hyukjae malah tersenyum manis bersama namja itu bahkan.. bahkan tertawa! Ini gila.

Dan apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa namja itu malah menutup matanya dan menyodorkan pipinya pada Hyukie?

'Deg..'

Seakan langit runtuh menimpaku! Aku melihat ini! Aku melihatnya. Memang pemandangan didepanku ini wajar, seorang wanita mencium pipi seorang pria. Ya! Biasa saja! Tapi tidak bagiku!

Kenapa? Hyuk.. kau..

Ini begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Ingin rasanya aku melempar plastik ini kewajah namja yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan setuhan lembut bibir Hyukjae dipipinya. Hah~ternyata..

Jadi begini.. pantas saja Hyukjae sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Jadi ini yang terjadi rupanya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku benar-benar sakit sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak ada tenaga lagi rasanya. Kantong plastic yang ku genggam jatuh begitu saja.

Oke! Cukup, jika aku terus disini aku akan semakin sakit. Aku harus pergi. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah merona namja itu dan sipu malu Hyukjae. Cukup! Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan!

Author POV:

Donghae berlari tanpa arah hingga ia sampai disebuah taman. Ia menuju bangku yang ada dibawah pohon besar ditaman itu.

Sesaat ia teringat kenangan indah antara dirinya dan Hyukjae sewaktu kanak-kanak dulu. Kenangan yang indah, dimana mereka tertawa bersama, menangis bersama dan melakukan kegiatan bersama. Apapun itu.

Tapi kenangan itu ia rusak sendiri.

Donghae tertawa hambar yang perlahan menjadi tawa miris yang memilukan hati. Donghae tertawa. Ya! Dia tertawa, menertawai kebodohan dirinya yang dulu begitu mudahnya berburuk sangka pada sahabat tersanyangnya.

Dan baru sekarang ia menyesal, sangat menyesali kebohannya itu. Memang dari dulu ia sudah menyesalinya, tapi sekarang puncaknya, saat dimana gadis yang ia cintai selama enam tahun ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa seceria tadi.

Donghae berjalan menuju bangku taman itu. Ia terduduk disana sambil menerawang kosong kedepan. Ia tidak menangis tepatnya belum menangis. Tapi.. siapapun yang lewat dan memandang matanya dapat tahu, bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini. Tersakiti!

Sebenarnya, dari tadi ia sudah membayangkan Ummanya. Ia memerlukan sosok wanita itu sekarang. Berada disampingnya guna meminjamkan pundaknya untuk dirinya. Donghae ingin sekali menumpahkan semua sakitnya pada sang Umma.. wanita yang telah melahirkannya

Tapi.. ayolah, ia namja kan? Ia pasti tidak mau bergantung pada Ummanya terus. Ia bukan anak Mami yang akan selalu bergantung pada sang ibu jika ia tengah dirundu masalah, masalah cinta misalnya.

Dan jadilah ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri ditempat yang memiliki kenagan akan HaeHyuk!

\Really?/

Pulanglah Donghae kerumahnya. Ia berjalan lemas. Namun berubah saat Ummanya mendekatinya. Ummanya datang dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Donghae.

"Umma.. ada apa?" tanya Donghae saat Ummanya sampai didepannya dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

"Hh.. hhh..kemana saja kau? Dari tadi Umma menunggumu! Ayo cepat.. cepat.. mandi dan kenakan baju yang bagus!" titah sang Umma sambil mendorong Donghae menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi.. kita mau kemana Umma?"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja yang Umma suruh secepatnya! Arraso?"

'Blam!'

Tanpa menunggu jawaban 'Iya' dari Donghae, dengan kasarnya Leeteuk menutup pintu kamar Donghae kemudian berbalik dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aisshh.. harus mengurus satu namja lagi aku!" bisik Leeteuk sambil terus berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa perduli pada cucuran keringat didahinya.

Donghae Pov:

Entah kemana Umma dan Appa akan membawaku. Sedari kutanya, mereka hanya diam dan terkekeh saja sambil berkata 'Lihat saja nanti!'

Bosan! Aku bosan sekali hari ini! Kami berkeliling kota sambil membeli bermacam buah-buahan dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Hanya mereka yang turun dari mobil. Aku tidak! Hari ini semangatku lenyap. Apalagi setelah melihat Hyukie dengan.. namja itu!

…

Mobil berhenti dihalaman luas sebuah rumah. Sebentar! Sepertinya aku tahu tampat ini. Ini…

Sekarang kami ditempat yang saat ini sedang tidak ingin kukunjungi. Rumah Hyukjae! Entah apa yang membuat mereka datang ketempat ini. Tapi.. jika melihat berbagai belanjaan yang dibawa Umma, aku yakin ini pasti semacam undangan makan malam.

Dengan berat hati dan juga sedikit paksaan dari Umma dan Appa akhirnya aku memasuki rumah ini.

Selamat, pertama aku tidak menemukan Hyukjae. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana padanya. Kuharapa sampai nanti pun aku tidak melihatnya.

.

Pupus harapanku!

Ahjumma datang sambil mendorong kursi roda dengan Hyukie duduk diatasnya. Chulie Ahjumma kemudian menempatkan Hyukie disampingku.

Aku… aku terpesona padanya hari ini. Dia.. dia begitu cantik hari ini. Wajahnya dan rambutnya dihias, baju gaunnya yang indah ditambah wangi parfumnya dan.. senyumnya. Ia tersenyum sekarang, senyum manis Hyukie ku yang dulu yang tidak pernah ia berikan lagi padaku.

Kami memulai acara makan kami. Semua makan dengan lahap kecuali aku. Aku terlalu gugup sekarang berada disebelah Hyukie.

…

Acara makan malam pun selesai. Kami mulai berbicara kecil seputar kenangan kami dahulu. Appa dan Umma yang paling antusias. Mereka mendominasi pembicaraan ini. Hyukie juga kadang tertawa renyah saat Appa membicarakan hal konyol padanya.

Aku? Aku hanya seperti orang bodoh disini. Aku canggung untuk masuk dalam pembicaraan ini. Apalagi ada Ahjussi Han. Aku masih segan padanya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Hyukie. Awalnya aku tersenyum begitu manis melihat eksprei wajahnya saat ini. Tapi senyum manisku langsung hilang, saat kembali aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Namja chingu Hyukie kah?

Kenapa saat bersama namja itu Hyukie seakan merasa nyaman?

Kembali mengingat kejadian sore itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman sekarang. Aku memutuskan keluar dari tempat ini setidaknya untuk mencari udara segar.

Aku mulai melangkah keluar. Namun langkahku terhenti saat Han ahjussi memanggilku dan menyuruhku membawa Hyukjae bersama ku, awalnya aku hendak menolak, tapi.. Heechul ahjumma menggerakan matanya seakan menyuruhku untuk mengiyakan kata-kata Han ahjussi. Dengan berat hati aku melangkah kembali menuju Hyukjae dan memutar kursi rodanya.

"Kami permisi," ucapku mewakili.

…

Aku mendorong kursi roda Hyukjae tanpa bicara apapun. Begitu juga dengan dia. Dia hanya diam.

"Kau mau aku bawa kemana?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menjawab dengan menunjuk kearah kursi taman kecil dihalamannya. Dan aku membawanya kesana.

Sampai disana, aku berniat meninggalkannya. Dan tidak terlaksana karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak gadis sendirian gelap-gelap begini bukan.

Aku hanya diam sambil menemaninya. Aku memainkan jariku, menghilangkan kegugupanku saat ini. Hyukjaeku sudah berubah bukan, aku merasa berbeda saat ini. Apalagi saat ini dia.. dia sudah punya teman namja yang lain. Yah.. sepertinya, aku harus mundur. Bukan begitu?

"Hyukie.." panggilku pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Anni.. aku tidak pantas memanggilmu begitu lagi!" ucapku miris, jujur aku sakit saat mengatakan hal itu. Kutatap Hyukjae yang menatapku bingung.

"Kau pasti benci sekali padaku kan?" suaraku mulai bergetar. Rasanya tidak sanggup aku melanjutkan kata-kataku ini, tapi harus!

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanyanya dingin. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, diam sejenak untuk menyiapkan hatiku.

"Aku.. aku merasa. Kau selalu marah padaku, aku tahu aku salah atas apa yang menimpamu, dan aku mau memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi.. sepertinya akan sulit, kau seakan tak mau menerima kehadiranku lagi Hyukjae-ssi." Aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal. Bagai tertohok beban berat memang. Hey! Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku akan melepaskannya. Jika memang harus.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku sadar. Jadi, aku.. aku akan menjauhimu, mulai sekarang." Ucapku kemudian berdiri. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hyukjae sekarang. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

Aku mulai melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum benar benar jauh, aku berhenti dan kembali berjalan kearahnya. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya, membawanya kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Perlahan kurasakan dingin dan basah yang turun menyusuri pipiku. Heh.. aku tidak boleh menangis..

Hyukjae tetap terdiam dikursi rodanya, hingga kami sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.

Kulepaskan peganganku pada kursi rodanya dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Masuklah, tak baik yeoja sendirian diluar." Ucapku.. Setelah itu barulah aku pergi. Pergi sendiri tanpa menunggu Appa dan Ummaku. Biarlah. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Sudah seminggu aku tidak menemui Hyukjae. Rindu memang. Tapi inilah..

Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya memaafkanku dan kembali bersahabat dengan ku. Tapi yang kuterima hanya penolakan. Aku lelah! Ditambah lagi, ia sudah memiliki teman namja sekarang. Otomatis, aku tidak diperlukan lagi bukan?

Dari pada aku membuat Hyukjae menjadi lebih benci padaku karena terus-terusan menemuinya, aku lebih memilih menjauh. Aku sudah cukup sakit dengan buah bencinya yang sekarang.

….

"HAE!" ummaku ini, suka sekali berteriak-teriak.

"Antar Umma! Cepat!" teriaknya lagi. Segera saja kuambil jaket, kunci motor dan helm ku, bersiap untuk mengantar Umma.

"Ayo Umma.. kita mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit!" ucap Ummaku sambil naik keatas jok belakang motorku.

"Rumah sakit?" kagetku sekaligus heran. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

'Hyukjae!'

Nama yeoja itu terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku. Tanpa pikir panjang, kupacu motorku. Tidak terlalu cepat. Aku masih sadar dan sayang nyawaku dan Ummaku.

…

Author POV:

"Hiks.. JUNSU!" teriakan seorang yeoja itu berhasil ditangkap oleh telingan Donghae. Ia mengenali suara ini. Hyukjae?

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Ummanya yang kewalahan menyejajarkan langkah Donghae yang besar. Ia sekarang berda di ujung koridor UGD Rumah Sakit ini dan matanya melihat Hyukjae.

Yeoja itu tampak berantakan, mulut setia meneriaki nama namja yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ini. Tangannya terus memukuli pintu yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk mengetahui keadaan Junsu saat ini.

Disisi lain, kedua orang tua Hyukjae, tak kalah terlihat gusarnya. Namun mereka lebih baik dalam mengengalikan emosi. Heechul meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Hyukjae, mengelus pundak yang tampak bergetar itu, berupanya menenangkan Hyukjae..

Donghae membalik badannya menatap Ummanya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Yeoja paruh baya itu kini berdiri , berhadapan dengan Donghae. "Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran dengan sikap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang er.. sulit diartikan.

Donghae memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap kearah Hyukjae yang masih tidak dapat tenang. "Ada apa dengan mereka Umma?"

"Mollayo.. tadi kurang jelas umma mendengar perkataan Heechul ahjumma.. tapi.. tadi dia menyebutkan mengenai.. kecelakaan, ya! Seorang namja, korban tabrak lari!"

.

Tobeco..

Haa.. pendek! FF ini mpe sini dulu ya chingudeul..

Makin geje? Hahaha.. jelas! Mian kalo ceritanya malah ngawur dan mengecewakan, bentar lagi juga tamat ko :DDD

Makasii yang udah mau baca.. bahkan mpe ada yang nangis? Huwaaa.. kehormatan untuk saya pribadi..

Makasii ya.. ͡ ⃝ ͡ = )ƪ

Oya.. sekedar pemberitahuan.. saya ternyata bini leeteuk *ealaahh.. author gila! Kekeke

See you in thse next chap.. ^^


End file.
